The Tales of Princess Luna the Strange
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Princess Luna is a very strange girl. She enjoys long walks in the forest looking for strange beasts and is hoping to find her Prince Charming. Will her Prince Charming come in form of a close friend or will the evil willed Draco win the girl? Written for Media Studies:Television assignment, and Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Leaf Pile Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft an


**Hey everyone. This is the first chapter of my very first Fairytale AU. I wrote this for both Media Studies: Television assignment, and Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Leaf Pile Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Media Studies: Television I wrote for task 3 which was to write a fairytale! AU. For Leaf Pile Challenge I also wrote for Yellow (AUs) Fairytale AU. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of The Tales of Princess Luna the Strange.**

Once upon a time in a land not so far away from the ordinary wizarding one lived a princess with hair so fair and fine that one would even say it was golden. This princess was named Luna of the house of Lovegood and she was indeed a very strange princess. While the other princesses are gathered around and talking about dresses and balls Princess Luna is out and about looking for strange beasts. That is where our story begins one fine day during a particular hunt of a beast.

Princess Luna looked about her relishing in the freedom of being aloud out of the castle without her guards along with her. Not that she was supposed out without guards but Luna figured she'd be able to handle whatever came her way. She was merrily making her through the forest looking for the rare and notorious Nargles. She'd read that they lived in this particular part of the forest and wanted to see one up close and personal. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone was following her closely in the tree line.

"I do hope I find at least one Nargle," Princess Luna mused to herself keeping her eyes on the tree lines ahead of her.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to Princess Luna a prince from the nearby town of Weasletown was watching the golden haired princess from the treeline totally obscured by the trees. The red-haired prince wouldn't admit it to anyone but Princess Luna was a pretty interesting to him. He wanted to get to know her better and maybe they'd end up friends or more than that. He hadn't realized that he had stepped out of his hiding place until he heard the startled gasp from Princess Luna.

"I didn't know that anyone was here," he heard Princess Luna saying as he came out of his thoughts pretty quickly. "How long have you been here for, sir?"

Coming back to himself quickly Prince Ron quickly racked his brain for an answer that would not seem suspicious to her. He looked up at Princess Luna almost getting lost again as he met her silvery grey eyes. Almost.

"I was just coming to look for something for my sister," he stated as though this was answer that anyone would expect from him. He watched as Princess Luna's face seemed to show signs of suspicion.

"What would Ginny need that she'd send you out here to get?" Princess Luna asked.

"She's looking for a new rare beast to add to her collection," Ron hastily explained almost slapping himself for making Ginny out to seem like a collector of rare beasts. But then again it was something that would more than keep him in conversation with this beautiful princess. So he'd go with it.

"I didn't know that Ginny had a collection of rare beasts," Princess Luna exclaimed excitedly. "I'm looking for Nargles. Do you want to join me?" She smiled a huge smile at Prince Ron hoping that he'd say yes. "Maybe I could help you bring back something interesting for Ginny?"

Prince Ron's smile widened as he nodded enthusiastically at the offer. "I'd love that," he exclaimed walking closer to her.

"What do you think Ginny'd like?"

But unbeknownst to the brave couple making their way further into the ever darkening forest they were being watched by someone not so friendly and nearby. The evil smirk that pasted itself across the wicked face of the blonde boy hidden in the underbrush widen as the thought of getting revenge on both the Lovegoods of Quibblersville and The Weasleys of Weasleton danced across his brain. The Malfoy's of Malfoy Mannor would once again hold sway of the wizarding world again if Draco Malfoy had his way about. He planned on making sure that he'd have his way. But first he had to come up with a plan.

Draco watched as the happy couple walked deeper into forest and the sinister smile stretched even further on his face. He knew how he'd get his family back in power again. He'd take out both the heirs of the Weasley and Lovegood families and he knew exactly how he'd do it. He looked towards the fumbling bumbling duo of Crabbe and Goyle as the walked up.

"What took you idiots so long?" he snarled. "I've had to come up with my plan on gaining the kingdom back all by myself. You two follow them and when Princess Luna wonders off by herself make sure she gets this." He held up a cupcake with sleeping potion in it. "Make sure she eats and my plan will go into actions. Do you got that?" He looked between the two.

"Yeah, Draco," came Goyle's voice as Crabbe nodded mutely.

"Don't just call me Draco," came the angered snarl. "It's Prince Darco. Soon to be King Draco."

Boy would those Weasleys and Lovegoods be big trouble when he was King. Draco rubbed his hands gleefully as he thought of all the things he could do once he gained control of the other kingdoms. The world was looking up for the Malfoy's or at least in Draco's mind it was.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Tales of Princess Luna the Strange. I think I can actually enjoy writing the pairing of Luna/Ron. They are one of favorite pairing.**


End file.
